Trade
by lupin and black
Summary: Jack's thoughts on the night of the car chase. Four brother fic


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own these boys.

A/N this takes place the night of the car chase.

Mostly Gen

Trade

I sit back on my knees, the taste of recycled food heavy in my mouth. Dead bodies. It wasn't like I've never seen a dead body before. Just wasn't use to my brothers being the one who did the killing. The sound of raised voices drift into the bathroom. Sophie screaming about leaving. Bobby smart-ass replay. Surprisingly no Angel screaming. I sit forward flush. Rest my head on the side of the toilet bowl. The door to the bathroom swings open a warm hand rest on the back of my head.

"You sick Jackie?" Angel voice close to my ear.

"Sort of not really."

"What hurts?"

"Nothing… just leave me alone."

The warm hand is gone the door opens. "What the fucks wrong with the fairy."

"Nothing Bobby, leave him alone."

"I'll leave him alone if you get you crazy bitch girl out of Ma's house."

The sound of moving feet than the bathroom door closing. Sophie screams something in Spanish, the front door slamming so loud it sounds like a fire cracker exploding. Bobby laughter. The bathroom door opens.

"Sophie gone. Bobby cackling in the kitchen. Get your ass up and go to your room."

"I need a shower first I kind of messed up my shirt."

Angel comes to kneel beside me. "Kid what the fucks wrong with you tonight."

"Nothing." I'm lying of course, he knows it, I know it. He won't call me on it. He stands bring me with him. I let him tug my shirt over my head.

"Fucking stupid white boy." The words are spoken in low angry whisper. He tug off my pant shoves me towards the shower. I stand under the spray of hot water.

"I'm going to go find you some pajamas wash your hair it stinks." I wrinkle up my face he pulls the shower curtain close. I close my eyes, lean back against the wall. They shot them no questions, point blank like it was nothing. I knew they killed people before. It was just different seeing them do it with as much thought as ordering take out. Their my brothers and I love them. Those men killed my mother. I should feel everything but sad. I can't. Mostly because I bet those guys have family. Mothers who have to bury them. A brother who's missing them. Maybe even some unlucky son of a bitch kid who's now out of a dad. They took my Ma from me. I pretty sure she's not to happy that we took them from their mothers. In the end, it comes down to my brothers. They needed to do what they did. Bobby and Angel needed their closer. They needed to avenge Ma death before they can deal with it. If that means someone else has to lose their life than that's the trade. The bathroom door opens I grab the soap run it over my stomach. The curtain jerks open.

"You ain't even start washing."

"Close the fucking curtain Angel."

"Hurry up Jackie I got shit to do."

"Than go do it. I don't need a fucking babysitter." I yank the curtain close.

"Than stop acting like you need one."

I finish washing. I open the curtain to find Angel sitting on the toilet; long legs stretched out in front him. He hands me a towel. I wrap it around my waist and head to my room. A pair of pajamas bottoms are sitting on my bed. I pull them on run my fingers through my damp hair. Bobby comes to stand in the doorway.

"You feeling better Jackie?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. Sorry I snapped at you my stomach was feeling off."

"That's cool you better go say sorry to Angel. He's getting snappy with the microwave."

I laugh and follow Bobby downstairs to the kitchen. Angel is standing in front the microwave, a dirty look on his face.

"What did the microwave do to you?"

He turns to glare at me. "None of your business white boy."

I push pass him and hit the on button. The microwave springs to life. He sucks his teeth.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

He doesn't say anything just reach up and tugs on my hair. Bobby clears his throat. Angel throws him a dirty look. I go sit next to Bobby at the table. I clear my throat and glance at Bobby out of the corner of my eye.

"So Sophie gone."

Bobby rolls his eyes. "For now la vida loca will be back."

Angel sits across from us. "I don't know why you always got to start shit with my girl."

Bobby open his mouth and their off. I rest my head on my fold arms and listen to them fight.

I jerk awake from a nightmare. The images fade quick the hot stifling feeling doesn't. The room seems overly hot I can't breath. I push back the covers crawl out of bed. Dig around till I find my pajama bottoms. I cross the hall to Angel room. I know he's not alone. Sophie came back a few hours ago drunk off her ass and pissed as hell. They had a quite loud fight and then even louder make up sex. I knock twice on the door. Head back into my room, grab a pack of cigarettes and shoes.

I light up a cigarette and sit on the stoop. The whole block is quite. In a little while people will start getting up. The door opens Angel comes to sit next to me.

"You didn't even bring a sweater."

I turn to look at him. He's wrapped up in a blanket.

"Sophie let you take the blanket."

"She's dead to the world."

"Fucked her into unconsciousness."

He laughs and opens the blanket. I scoot over till I'm leaning into him he wraps his arms around me bring the blanket around us both.

"Nightmare woke you up?"

"Yeah I don't remember anything just felt hot."

"We freaked you out last night killing those guys."

"A little. You're not going to tell Bobby right."

"Why afraid he's going to think you're a fairy."

I nudge him in the rib with my elbow. "I had a girlfriend you know."

"You had a boyfriend too."

"I wish you guys would forget about that."

"Not likely to happen anytime in your life time."

"I miss ma." The words just kind of jump out of my mouth. Angel gives me a tight smile and look of towards the house across the street.

"We all do."

We sit in silence for awhile my nose is get cold. The door opens closes. Bobby came to sit next to us.

"Ah my little sitters cuddling"

"Fuck you Bobby" Angel reaches out and flicks him on the head. I shiver as cold air touches my skin. Bobby takes the cigarette out my mouth.

"You need to quite smoking this shit."

"You need my habit for you fire tricks."

He laughs. "Keep it up, that shit's going to kill you."

"Na I'm going to live forever."

He reaches out and tugs on my hair. I let him pull me until my head rest on his shoulder. I close my eye and breath. It's easier to drift off there pressed between my brothers than it was to sleep in the room. I fall asleep head on Bobby shoulder Angel arm around my waist. I wake up tangled in my sheet Bobby's voice screaming at Sophie, Angel laughter, there's a bang and Jerry is screaming. I roll over and let the sound of my family lull me back to sleep.


End file.
